


Frayed/Hotel California rewrite

by KMcKenzie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMcKenzie/pseuds/KMcKenzie
Summary: Follows the storyline from the TV but from the perspective of my character Isaac Laheys girlfriend.On their way to a cross country meet, the team get stuck in a bus and then the infamous Hotel Capri.





	Frayed/Hotel California rewrite

The sky ahead of the bus is grey and stormy and she frowns. Cross country during a rain storm not something she is looking forward to. Sitting against the window she can feel the warmth of Isaac beside her. Across the aisle is Boyd who keeps glancing towards Ethan. Scott and Stiles are sitting at the back of the bus and appear to be in deep conversation. The bus jolts over a bump and she sees Scott wince. Her worried gaze meets Stiles who shrugs, worry clear on his face. The shrill scream of Coach's beloved whistle rings out, making her jump. "Back to your seat" He barks at a boy she thinks is called Keith. Turning back she looks at Isaac and Boyd. Isaacs blonde curls frame his angular face and she resists the urge to run her hands through them. Apart from dark circles under their eyes there is no other sign they were up almost all of last night fighting for their lives. Boyd is still staring at Ethan. "Stop thinking about it man." Isaac warns. "Like you're not thinking about it too?" Boyd retorts. After Erica, Braeden and now Derek, she knows both boys, and herself, are harboring serious grudges against the twins and the rest of the Alpha pack. "We'll both stop thinking about it then." Isaac says calmly. He glances at her and gives a weak smile. She reaches over and takes his hand, squeezing comfortingly. "I cant" Boyd growls. "Well there's nothing you can do about it anyway" Isaac says firmly, hoping to end the conversation. "You sure about that?" Boyd turns to look at Ethan again. She follows his gaze and sees that Ethan seems anxious, he keeps checking his phone. She flashes back to the night before. ..

_After a brief and somewhat predictable fight with the Alpha pack, Boyd and Cora are down, Isaac has a slash across his shoulder and a bleeding lip. She has a slash across her stomach and down her hip thanks to Kali. She had been trying to protect Cora who Kali had targeted. Not a smart move. Now with attention diverted thanks to Allison and now Derek and Ennis, she stumbles to Cora's side. Wincing she bends and pulls Coras arm across her shoulder. "Isaac we need to get them out of here" she calls. He hesitates, torn between his need to protect Scott and his injured friends, before hurrying over and pulling Boyd up with a grunt. "Ok let's go."He says as they make their way towards the exit door. They have almost reached the door when a cry echoes from behind them. Turning, she sees Derek and Ennis falling backwards into empty space..._

Shaking her head to rid herself of the memory she focuses on the boys beside her. Boyd is still looking at Ethan with something akin to hunger on his face and it's starting to make her nervous. Isaac is babbling, trying to keep Boyd occupied. She considers texting Scott but when she looks in his direction, he looks pale and sweaty, and straining, she thinks she can smell blood. Instead she texts Stiles.

Her: Is Scott alright?

Stiles: Not quite. He doesn't seem to be healing.

Her: What? Why?

Stiles: He says is because it's an Alpha wound.

She looks at Boyd and Isaac, both of whom were injured last night, Boyd seriously, who look fine. "Hey Isaac" she nudges him. "Yeah?" "You and Boyd, after last night, you're fine right? I mean physically." He grins at her "Physically I'm very fine" He replies with a wink and she laughs "No but seriously?" She persists. He looks at her curiously before pulling down his shirt to show a perfectly smooth shoulder. "Sweet. Just checking" she says innocently. "You know, if you wanted me to take my shirt off all you have to do is ask" He says cheekily and she laughs again "Note to self" she answers with a chuckle.

Her: Isaac and Boyd are fine.

Stiles: That's what I was worried about.

Her: Should we call Deaton or someone?

Stiles: If it's not better soon then we won't have any choice.

Coach's whistle pierces the hum of the bus. "Greenberg! If you don't get your ass into your seat in the next twos seconds God help me!... Jared! Again? Carsick... Everytime! How do you even get on the bus?" Coach barks. Jared, pale and sickly, jumps as Coach's attention turns to him, and mumbles something incoherent. "Look at me. No don't look at me Jared! Look at the horizon. McCall! Not you too?" Coach calls loudly as he looks around the bus. Coach doesn't know the meaning of an 'inside voice', choosing instead to deafen those within a close proximity of his person. She looks at Isaac who shares a grin with her.

_Two days ago... Derek has called a meeting. After they're all gathered around the table in his depressingly empty apartment he begins. The Alpha pack are one floor above the Argents in the penthouse." Scott's jaw clenches, she knows it must be hard knowing a group of bloodthirsty and vicious werewolves are living one floor above Allison but he keeps silent. "So kill them first? That's the plan?" She asks with a frowns as Derek lays out his rough plan. "If we have to" Boyd replies "They won't even see it coming." Scott sighs "Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can't someone come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?" He says almost sadly. Derek looks at the ground and it's Peter who speaks up "You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you? Not that I disagree with him" He drawls and her skin crawls. There is just something so horrendously unlikable about Peter. She doesn't trust him, he always seems like he has his own agenda."I do" Cora interrupts, her tone arrogant, a Hale family trait. Considered dead until recently when she had been captured by Deucalion and then let lose on the town, Cora is an unknown factor and she hasn't warmed to her. At all. "Why do we even need this kid?" Cora continues. Kid? Cora is only a couple of years older then them."Bit hypocritical isn't it Cora? Considering every fight you've been in recently you've had your ass kicked while this 'kid' managed to save not just your life, but those of his friends" she says quietly but clearly. Cora snarls at her, eyes glowing yellow and takes a step towards her. In return she snarls back and only Isaacs hand on her arm stops her lunging across the table at Cora. "Enough!" Derek shouts "She's right Cora, Scott helped save your life. I suggest you show him a little respect" Coras mouth twists with anger and she looks down at the ground. "And you know we can't just sit back and let them make the first move" He directs this at Scott. "We can't beat a pack of Alphas" Scott argues. He's right. The Alphas are unbelievably strong, even Derek is no match for them. She looks around at the familiar faces and feels a rush of fear. They can't win this fight. The last time the two groups had clashed, Isaac had nearly had his throat ripped out. She reaches for his hand and her worried eyes meet his blue ones. He smiles at her and squeezes her hand. "That's why we're going after Deucalion. Just him." Cora speaks up. "Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies" Boyd reasons, looking around the group. "Except this isn't a snake, it's it's a Hydra. And like Scott said, they're all Alphas. And we're... well... not" Peter says and annoyingly he is right. "Deucalion is still their leader" Derek says firmly. "I hope so. Because do you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the Hydra heads?" "Two more grew back in its place" she answers quietly. Peter looks momentarily surprised and a little annoyed his dramatic moment has been stolen off him "Well, looks like someone's been doing their summer reading" He says condescendingly and she flashes him a fake smile._

The bus screeches to a stop and everyone jolts forward in their seats. "There's a jack knifed tractor a few miles ahead. Could miss the meet" Isaac says as he studies his phone. "Good news to me" Boyd says quietly, eyes fixed on Ethan. "Boyd!" "Boyd don't do anything stupid" her and Isaac whisper urgently but Boyd has made his mind up. His eyes start glowing and his claws come out, digging into the seat in front of him. Boyd goes to stand up. "Isaac" she says urgently but he is already reaching out for Boyd. Grabbing him by the arm, Isaac pulls him back down into the seat "Dont" Isaac warns. She turns, panicked, and sees Scott. He is already standing and making him way down the bus, a nervous Stiles unsure whether to follow. Boyd wrenches his arm free from Isaac and goes to stand up again but Scott is suddenly in front of him and he grabs onto Boyd. "Let go" Boyd snarls. "You got a plan? Tell me your brilliant plan and I'll let go" Scott says calmly "What are you going to do? Kill him? Right here? And what about after?" He demands. "I.Dont.Care" Boyd retorts angrily, trying to pull his arm free but Scott holds on "I do" Scott says. "Woah Scott you're bleeding" Isaac interrupts and they all glance down to where the blood has seeped through Scott's shirt "You're still hurt" Isaac continues worriedly. Damn it Isaac why couldn't you keep your mouth shut? She thinks as she sees that Boyd is now looking calculatingly at Scott. "I'm fine" Scott says firmly "Just give me a chance to figure something out. Something that doesn't end in someone else dying" Boyd hesitates before nodding curtly "Fine". Scott gets up and makes his way back down the bus. "Move over" Isaac demands and Boyd grudgingly moves over so Isaac can slide into the seat beside him. Now Boyd has to get past him if he wants to do anything reckless.

After another hour stuck in super slow moving traffic tensions are running high. Coach is pacing up and down the bus "Jared I'm warning you, I'm an empathetic vomiter. You throw up, I'm gonna throw up right back on you and it will be profoundly disgusting" Coach barks out. "Please don't talk about throwing up... it's not good" Jared says pleading. "I might throw up on you just to make a point Jared" Coach ignores his pleas and the already green Jared turns another shade greener. "It's not good... not good " He mumbles. Coach turns to address the bus "Now the rest of you, don't think we're going to miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning... Or Jared. We're gonna make this thing. Nothing is going to stop us! Stilinski, put your hand down" He roars. Stiles puts his hand down and shuffles forward on his seat "You know, there's a food exit about half a mile up. I don't know if we stop and then maybe-" "Were not gonna stop" Coach interrupts. "Ok, but if we stop-" Stiles tries again. "Stilinski!" Coach blows his whistle "Shut.It! Seriously. It's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!" Defeated, Stiles sinks back into his seat. Isaac is grinning and she frowns at him. "What? Coach is funny" He says with a chuckle. "Yes I am Lahey. I think you're next test might get an A." Coach booms from behind them as he passes and Isaac grins up at him "Thanks Coach" She narrows her eyes at him and he shrugs and smirks. He turns back to Boyd and she looks down at her phone.

Her: Why do you want the bus to stop? Is it Scott?

Stiles: Yeah. It's bad.

Her: Call Deaton.

Stiles: It just keeps going to voice mail.

She worriedly taps her phone against her thigh. Isaac glances at her "You Ok?" He asks and she smiles and nods "Yeah just getting sick of being on this bus" as she's talking she knows Boyd is listening even as he looks out the window and she shakes her head minutely before glancing at Scott. Isaac nods his understanding. A few moments later Stiles stands up again "Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break Ok? We've been on this thing for like three hours-" Coach blows his whistle. "It's sixty miles to the next rest stop-" the whistle sounds again. "Being cooped up for hours is not good-" whistle. Stiles soldiers on, getting more and more frustrated, it's coming off him in waves. "You know, our bladders aren't exactly-" whistle. "Coach, this is-" whistle. "Can you-" whistle. "Please let me talk-" whistle. "Im-" whistle. "Everytime-" long whistle."Get back to your seat Stilinski! Coach barks. "Okay!" Stiles yells and turns to go back to his seat. "Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon" Coach says as he passes the now extremely ill looking man. She watches Stiles hesitate, can almost see the cogs whirring as he turns and sits himself down next to Jared. "Uh oh" she whispers and Isaac turns to look at her "I suggest you hold your nose" she advises with a grin. There is the sound of retching followed by the unmistakable sound of vomit hitting the ground. Kids dive for cover, yelling, and Coach now has no choice but to pull the bus over. Up and down the bus are the sounds of kids gagging as the pungent stink of vomit invades their noses. "JARED YOU SUCK" Coach roars as the bus finally rolls to a stop and everyone rushes to escape out the now open doors. "Hey, somebody grab some towels or a mop... or a new bus. Hey you! Danny and..." He clicks his fingers as he searches for the name "... Mckenzie! Yes you!" Her heart sinks as she turns towards Coach. "Yes Coach?" "I need lots of paper towels. Like right now. And a mop. Also right now. Why are you just standing around? Go!" He bellows before turning angrily back to the bus where a shame faced Jared is disembarking. "Really Jared?" Coach grumbles. "Keep an eye on Boyd. Don't do anything stupid" She says, laying a hand on Isaacs chest. "You got it boss" He says and kisses her quickly before turning and following Boyd.

She enters the girls bathroom and sees a small cupboard set into the wall. It's padlocked and she glances around to make sure there is no one around before she reaches out and snaps it off. Opening the cupboard she sighs in relief. Propped against the wall is a mop, complete with bucket and on one of the little shelves is bleach. Grabbing it all, she pushes the door closed and makes her way quickly back to bus. Danny did not fare so well, he just has armfulls of toilet paper and she chokes back a laugh. "Oh thank god, a mop. I thought I was going to have to use my hands" Danny says with a chuckle and she laughs. "Where's Coach?" Danny rolls his eyes "He said, and I quote, 'I'm too damn important for this crap'." she sighs "Why am I not surprised? OK well the quicker we get this done, the quicker it's done" Danny raises an eyebrow "Well you're not wrong" Grinning she leads the way into the bus. They work in hurried silence, trying not to breathe too deeply and soon the bus starts to smell of bleach instead. They have just finished when a breathless Stiles runs up to the bus. "What Stiles?"

"Isaac and Boyd" He pants "They went after Ethan. I told them about what's happening with Scott and they went after him" He looks at her apologetically as she sighs, throws the mop down, exits the bus, and runs across the car park. She can hear Danny and Stiles behind her but ignores them. She reaches the fight first and pushes through the group to where Ethan is on the ground, blood pouring from his nose, and Isaac on top of him, punching him again and again. "Isaac stop it" Coach tries to pull him off Ethan but Isaac just pushes him away and continues to punch Ethan whose heads flops around like a puppet. "ISAAC!" she says loudly and firmly and to her surprise he stops. He looks down at Ethan and his hands before slowly getting up. He looks at her but drops his eyes, not wanting to meet her silently furious ones. Danny runs over to Ethan side, shooting Isaac a murderous look. "Everyone on the bus! Lahey I will deal with you later. Ethan can you stand?" With Coach and Danny supporting him, Ethan is led away and the remaining kids start to make their way back to the bus. Scott and Alison are nowhere to be seen but Stiles and Lydia are standing next to Isaac. She looks around and sees Boyd, a smug, victorious look on his face and she knows it was him that convinced Isaac to attack Ethan. Striding angrily over to him she slaps him hard across the face "Next time, do your own dirty work" she hisses angrily. Scott chooses that moment to appear, supported by Alison. He looks much better and although she is relieved, she is also furious. "What's going on?" He demands. No-one is keen to speak up, she just glares at Boyd. Stiles is the one to speak, he quickly tells Scott what happened and Scott's looks disappointedly at Isaac who is still avoiding eye contact.

"Everyone on the bus. Now!" Coach yells and they make their way hurriedly towards the bus without resolving the matter. As they get on Coach pulls Isaac aside "If you so much as look at Ethan, I will bench you for the rest of the season. Do you understand me?" He says in the most quietly dangerous voice she has ever heard Coach use. He nods "Yes Coach" She follows him to the back of the bus and sits down next to him. Scott and Alison sit beside them to her left with Stiles and Lydia in the seat in front of them and Boyd sits in the seat in front of Stiles and Lydia. "I'm sorry" Isaac says quietly and despite her anger she sighs "I know" He looks up, finally meeting her eyes and he looks scared, like she might hit him. "It's alright. But maybe next time listen to me instead of Boyd yeah?" She says softly and soothingly as she smiles at him and slowly reaches up a hand and strokes his face softly. His whole body relaxes and the hunted look leaves his eyes "I will" He promises.

As the hours pass, it becomes clear that they will not be making it to the meet. After a few loud phone calls from Coach he stands up and addresses the bus "Listen up. The meets been pushed till tomorrow. Now I have arranged to stay in a motel for the night, we will be arriving shortly. The end." He sits back down. She lifts her head from where it was resting on Isaacs shoulder and looks him in the eye "Could be fun?" She says with a shrug. "Bet it's a shit hole" He replies.

He's right. What they can see of the motel through the bus window is like some horrible throwback. Half the light up sign isn't working and the paint on the walls is all peeling. The dim lighting makes it look foreboding. "We could always sleep on the bus?" She jokes. As they make their way off the bus, Coach is handing out keys while making a speech. "This was the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely." She meets Isaacs eyes and he winks. "And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!" She scoops a key out of Coach's hand "No promises Coach" She says as she links her arm through Isaacs. Coach just sighs and mutters something under his breath which sounds suspiciously like "Why do I even bother. Hormonely charged rabbits..." Their room, once they manage to find their number, is, if possible, even more depressing then the exterior. The curtains hang limply on their rail, the bed sheets look rumpled like someone has already slept in them, the chair in the corner looks like its halfway through decomposing and to top it all off, the whole room reeks of cigarettes. "The bus is looking really inviting right now" she says as she wrinkles her nose from the smell. Isaac laughs and goes to the window, pushing it open. Fresh air rushes into the room, warm air, but fresh nonetheless. "I don't even want to know what the bathroom looks like" she says with a shudder before going over to one of the bed and pulling the sheets up "Yeah I'm definitely sleeping on top of those tonight, preferably in a whole body bubble." Isaac rolls his eyes "Oh come on, it's not that bad" He flops down on the bed which promptly cracks and half collapses under him. There is a shocked silence before she begins to laugh and he joins in. She laughs until her body aches. He stands up and brushes himself off, chuckling "Looks like we're sharing a bed then." She wipes away a tear and calms herself down "Almost like you planned it huh?" She giggles and he walks over to her. Placing his hands on her waist he pulls her close "I could always sleep on the floor?" His proximity to her is driving her crazy. His smell, his body, she just can't get enough. "I'm good with sharing" she says, aware her heart is beating erratically. He grins down at her "Good" He brings his lips to hers and kisses her deeply. She melts into it, pressing herself up against him and he chuckles, the sound reverberating through his body and hers. "More?" He asks. "More" she confirms breathlessly.

Just then her phone starts to ring. She groans. "Dont answer it?" Isaac suggests but she can't "What if it's something important?" Unwillingly, she untangles herself from him and answers the phone. Alisons worried voice comes through the phone "Uh I'm sorry, but could you come around? Something weird happening and I... I don't know what to do..." she sounds almost scared and that alone is enough to make her agree. Alison doesn't scare easy. "I'll be there in a minute. Room 217 right?" After Alison confirms she hangs up and turns apologetically to Isaac. "I'm sorry. I have to go make sure she's alright. But I will be back as soon as I can alright?" He smiles at her before bending and kissing her sweetly "Hurry back" He says with a lazy grin. With that she hurries out the door and goes in search of 217.

Knocking on the door, it quickly opens and she is surprised to see not just Alison but also Lydia and Stiles. Stiles is pacing while Alison and Lydia sit side by side on one of the beds. "It's got to have something to do with the motel" Stiles muses, seemingly oblivious to her entrance. "Uh... What's going on guys?" Stiles stops his pacing "Have you noticed anything weird with Isaac?" He asks. "I don't think so. Why? What's going on?" She asks curiously. "Scott just walked in on me... when I was in the shower. He was acting really weird... And then the number went up by three-" Alison begins. "What number?" She interrupts, utterly confused "And Scott did what?" Lydia sighs "Ok, so it turns out this motel has the highest rate of suicides in the country. There is a number of them on the wall in the office" she explains. "Well that's... Bloody creepy. But what does that have to do with Scott acting weird?"

"We don't know yet. But the last time I saw Scott act like that was during the full moon" Alison says slowly, thinking. "He was a little off with me too but actually, it was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine" Stiles adds. "See, it is the motel. Either we need to get out here right now, or someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism ASAP, before the werewolves go crazy and kill us" Lydia pipes up, fear blanching her face. "Woah! Hold up. This is insane. A motel can't make people go crazy. And if is affecting werewolves then why isn't it affecting Isaac?" She reasons. "Maybe it's just taking longer?" Lydia says with a shrug. "Ok, just hold on, alright? What if it's not just the motel? The numbers in the office went up by three right?" Stiles say, the look on his face of someone with whom the pieces are finally falling into place. "You mean like three sacrifices?" Alison says quietly. Fear dries her throat and she stands frozen as realization hits her. "What if this time it's three werewolves?" Stiles says seriously. "Scott, Boyd and-"

"Isaac" she croaks "I need to go find Isaac"

"We also need to get Scott and Boyd. I suggest we split up. I'll find Scott, you two find Boyd." Alison orders and they all exit the room. They have barely taken three steps when the unmistakable sound of power tools starting up comes through from the room beside them. "I'm not the only one who heard that right?" Lydia whispers. "Someone's turned the handsaw on" she confirms. "Handsaw?" It takes little time to break open the door and framed by work lights, is Ethan. He is lowering the handsaw towards his stomach, his face blank. "Ethan no!" Someone cries. Stiles makes it to him first and tries to wrestle the saw out of his hands but Ethan is too strong, he swats him away and continues. Her turn. She grabs the saw, barely managing the keep him from cutting himself open. With a snarl she twists the saw and tugs it free and it drops with a thud not heard over the sound of whirring blades. Ethan pushes her backwards where she stumbles into Stiles who falls, his face heading straight for the saw. Lydia, who was temporarily frozen with shock, darts over to the power switch and pulls the cord free, the blade stopping seconds before Stiles manages to right himself, his face an inch away from the sharp steel. The small group stare at Ethan, his face still blank, as his claws come out and he begins ripping into himself. With a cry she leaps towards him, seeing Alison do the same. Even as half of a whole, he is so very strong. They manage to get him off balance and he puts his hands out, hitting a heating fan with a hiss of burning flesh. "Ahh! What just happened?" He demands, panting, looking bewildered. But without waiting for a reply he gets to his feet and runs out of the room. "Ethan!" Lydia calls after his retreating figure but he ignores them.

"I'm going to find Isaac" she says and Alison nods "I need to find Scott"

"We're on Boyd" Stiles says.

As she runs back to the room, she can't stop her mind from going over a thousand different scenarios, each more horrible then the last. When she finally bursts through the door, she expects to see a pool of blood and a mangled body. Instead, it's empty. "Isaac?" She calls but there is no answer. She is about to turn and leave when she hears it, the sound of a heartbeat, coming from underneath the bed. "Isaac?" She says quietly as she makes her way over to the bed. Kneeling, she very slowly bends so she can see under the bed, pulling the valance up as she does so. Two frightened, yellow eyes stare back at her. "Hey Isaac" she says soothingly "It's alright, you're safe." His scared eyes don't leave hers. "I've been bad... I need to be punished" He whimpers and she feels her heart breaking. "No you don't Isaac. You haven't done anything wrong. Look at me Ok? You're safe. I promise. No-one is going to hurt you. I promise. Give me your hand" she holds hers out and he cowers back "Please Isaac. Trust me. I would never hurt you." Slowly, so slowly, he reaches out his hand and takes hers. "Ok good. Great job Isaac. Now we're going to get you out from under here Ok?" She says calmly and he nods, his eyes slowly turning back to blue. Once she finally gets him out from under the bed she makes him sit down and scans him for injuries. Nothing physical at least. "I'm sorry" He whispers. "You have nothing to be sorry for Isaac. How are you feeling?" His blue eyes find hers "Better" He says with a weak smile, his face still pale and drawn. She sits beside him and holds his hand, wishing his pain was one she could take away. The door slams open and he jumps but it's only Stiles and Lydia supporting a soaking wet, dazed looking Boyd. "Holy shit what happened?" Jumping up she takes over, helping Boyd into the one and only, slightly wonky, chair. It settles into place with a creak and she eyes it nervously. "He tried to drown himself. We had to use a road flare to snap him out of it. Lydias idea" Stiles looks admiringly at Lydia who doesn't seem to realize. "Road flare?"

"Yeah fire, or heat's, the only way to snap them out of it." She glances over at Isaac who is sitting quietly on the bed but meets her worried gaze. "I feel better. But if you want to make sure..." He offers. "Maybe later. What about Scott?" She asks worriedly. "I don't know. We thought you could keep an eye on Boyd?"

"Yeah of course. Go!" Lydia and Stiles leave the room, the door swinging behind them. Sighing she gets up and closes the door before turning to the two quiet boys. Grabbing a towel she approaches Boyd. "I think you should get out of those wet clothes. You can borrow something of Isaacs Ok? You're going to have to change here though, don't think I can trust you with a bathtub. Isaac?" He nods "I'll watch him" After getting a change of clothes for Boyd she turns her back on the two boys. "Ok. That was a bit weird but we're good" Isaac says. Turning around she sees Boyd return to his seat on the chair, putting the towel down first. "Yeah it will never happen again" Boyd says and she fights a grin. "You two look better already. I was starting to worry I would have to spoon feed you porridge for the rest of my life." Isaac chuckles and even Boyd manages a small smile.

Making her way to the doorway she opens the door and peers out. At the far end of the courtyard she can see a small huddle of people and using her sight she can make out the rest of their little group. She is about to turn around and head back into the room when there is a massive whoosh and flames claw their way into the ebony sky. She let's out a cry and searches frantically, only relaxing when she sees the four of them staggering away from the flames. Isaac, drawn by her cry joins her. "They're alright. They're heading this way" she reassures before heading back into the room. She still doesn't trust Boyd on his own.

She smells the others long before they enter the room. The overpowering reek of gasoline makes her cough. It's Scott. He is drenched in it. She opens her mouth to ask what happened but Stiles shakes his head. "Ok buddy, we're just going to get you cleaned up alright? You'll feel better after a shower." He leads a pale Scott into the bathroom. "You really going to watch me shower?" Scott mumbles. "Dude, after what just happened, you best your ass I am. Now get in the shower" Stiles orders. Allison is standing by the door, arms wrapped around herself looking shaken. Lydia wraps an arm around her waist. "What happened?" She asks quietly. "He almost killed himself" Allison whispers "He was holding a road flare..." she trails off. "He's going to be fine, ok?" Lydia soothes and Allison nods. After a long shower, Scott and Stiles emerge. Scott does look better, and the smell of gasoline is faint. "Let's get the hell out of here, yeah?" He says and a collective sigh of relief flows through the room. "Hell yes. Grab our stuff and meet at the bus?" She says and the groups splits off. Hastily shoving her belongings back into the bag she sees Isaac do the same. Once they're finished they head towards the bus. The air is still tainted by the fire, she can taste it on her tongue, but it's far better then being in that room. They are shortly joined by the others and after successfully breaking into the bus they pick their seats. She heads for the back seat, followed by Isaac. Scott and Stiles pick seats one in front of the other, Allison and Lydia share a seat and Boyd sits as far away from the others as he can, alone. She curls into Isaac and the horror of the night starts to fade away. "Thank you" He mumbles into her hair. "What for?" She replies sleepily. "Being there for me."

"Always"

The booming voice of Coach wakes them "I don't want to know. I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement, the meets cancelled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!" Rubbing her neck which is aching from the funny angle she slept at, she looks over at a sleepy Isaac and fights a yawn. His curls are wayward and she runs her hands through his hair, smoothing them. "That's better" she says with a tired grin.

"Coach can I see your whistle for a second?" Lydia says, already standing up. Without waiting for an answer she takes his whistle from him. "Hey! Uh... I'm going to need that back" She shares a confused look with Isaac. What is Lydia doing? Bringing the whistle to her mouth Lydia cups one hand over the other end and blows. Afterwards she slowly opens her hand to show them the fine purple powder cupped in her hand. "Wolfsbane" she says, horrorstruck. "So everytime Coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd-"

"And Ethan" Lydia adds. "We all inhaled it" Scott says. "You were all poisoned by it" she says with a frown. "So that's how the Darach got in their heads. That's how he did it" Stiles finishes. Then he quickly grabs the whistle from Lydia and throws it out the window. "Hey! Stilinski! You owe me a new whistle!" Coach barks, glowering at Stiles. "Yeah sorry Coach, my hand just... slipped. My bad" She turns her snort of amusement into a cough as Coach turns his glare on her. "Anything you want to add McKenzie?"

"Only that I will be glad to get home Coach." Muttering he returns to his seat. Isaac wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. "Honestly, I may never leave Beacon Hills again" He chuckles and she nestles into him. "Maybe when we get home we can pick up where we left off before that very inconvenient phone call?" She peeks up at him and he grins down at her. "Definately"

The End


End file.
